


How To Keep A Secret

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F1 2010, M/M, Omega Sebastian, Secret Children, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Relationships: Ann Neal/Mark Webber (Unrequited), Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	How To Keep A Secret

**{Ann Neal}**

It was late on the Wednesday night of the Australian Grand Prix weekend, the second race weekend of the season, and Ann was happily skipping over to Mark’s Red Bull trailer.

If people saw her now, they wouldn’t think anything of it as she was a press officer and tomorrow was to be a very busy media day for the home hero.

But instead of going over media things together, Ann wanted something different from the driver: she was in love with him, and she hoped she could perhaps seduce him.

Mark was a handsome Alpha, charming and funny too, obviously someone your parents would approve of.

It was hard not to fall in love with a guy like that.

As she was rounding the corner to the entrance of the motor home, Ann saw Webber leaving his trailer dressed to take a stroll that wasn’t just around the paddock as the Alpha was wearing an actual leather jacket. It did make him more handsome though.

The RB driver was making his way to the exit of the paddock, into the city of Melbourne.

The Beta woman decided to follow him.

* * *

They ended up in Caulfield North, near the park.

It was there that Mark took a loose key from his back pocket and opened the front door with it.

The house itself was in a proper neighbourhood, mostly middle-class families lived in these houses. But why did Mark have a key to this particular house?

Ann took a peek through the window and was looking straight into the living room.

Mark was there, arms wrapped around a slim body with a pretty rounded ass and lips locked with that person, who had short blonde hair and a pale skin.

Also, there was a small child wearing a kangaroo onesie sitting in a play pen with many stuffed animals, bite toys and a lot of cushions around it. The child had dark hair and light eyes and was currently smashing a teddy bear against the obvious plastic spikes that kept him in the play pen.

Then, two older children came running in, and pulled at Mark’s pants.

Neal could hear them squealing out _‘Daddy!’_.

Mark parted from the person he’d been kissing and picked up both children, who also had dark hair. He cuddled the pair tightly. “You both have grown so much! I was gone for only three weeks!”

The PR-manager’s eyes darted over to the obvious mother and saw that the mother was an Omega male and _very_ , _very_ young, like _too young_ to have three children already.

The male Omega was young and beautiful, with soft-looking blonde hair, long black eyelashes protecting bright blue eyes, a small nose, plump pink lips and a slim face. He carried the youngest child over and Mark kissed the child’s forehead. “Hello Adrian, daddy’s back.”

“They’ve all missed you.” the Omega said.

“As I’ve missed them.” and the Alpha kissed both children he was holding. “I love both of you.”

It was then that Ann saw that all three kids looked very similar to Mark when he himself was a child, as she’d seen some childhood pictures.

“Do you want to put them to bed?” the blonde asked.

“Yeah.”

As the family left her sight, Ann wondered how she could’ve missed this!

To her knowledge, Mark had never said anything about having a house in Melbourne. She only knew of his Summer House near Canberra where he often had his family over and his permanent residence in Great Britain near the Silverstone circuit.

Nor had Mark ever mentioned having children.

For the sake of Mark’s reputation, Ann sincerely hoped that that… _Omega_ had been at least 18 when they first had sex. Anyone, no matter who they were, would be locked up in prison if they’d taken advantage of a minor, especially if the penetrating party was a lot older.

And to be honest, it didn’t look good for Mark.

Maybe that’s why he never mentioned an Omega, because their first time had been when the Omega had been a minor and if that leaked out… Mark was a goner.

Perhaps it had been an accident. Mark could’ve caught the Omega in Heat and his Alpha nature had taken over, which so often happened and caused quite a lot of current day’s teen pregnancies.

Mark came back downstairs with the young Omega and started kissing him again. “I want to make love to you again.”

“You’re my Alpha, my body is yours.”

Webber took that as the invitation he needed and attacked the blonde’s neck, who offered it willingly.

Ann pursed her lips. This is exactly why she wasn’t a fan of Omegas.

Omegas were naturally submissive to _any_ Alpha, mated or not. They were basically whores.

The Beta watched the pair get naked and fuck on the couch, the Omega whore screaming rather loudly.

 _‘Probably faking it.’_ Neal said to herself. She knew Omegas often faked their pleasure to satisfy the Alpha fucking them, to raise that Alpha ego.

Mark though was exceptionally handsome underneath his clothes. Strong and masculine, very Alpha.

“God, Mark!” the Omega moaned. “You’ll have me pregnant again if you keep this up.”

“Would you like that?” the dark-haired Alpha asked. “Swelling up with our child again?”

“ _Yes_.”

“I’ll get you pregnant before I leave.”

And the fucking continued.

* * *

Now knowing that Mark had a sexual partner, she went over some unusual changes in attitude from Mark’s family, especially his parents.

Even though childless people were accepted, parents would still push their children to have children too.

Mark’s parents were of that sort, expecting both Leanne and Mark to produce children as well.

Every time Ann visited Mark’s parents with him, they were always disappointed, no matter what Mark told about his racing career. Until about 4 years ago.

The PR-manager thought that maybe Alan and Diane had accepted that Mark wouldn’t have kids anytime soon or had just accepted that Mark was living the life of a racing driver and that children weren’t an absolute priority. At the very least, they’d stopped giving disappointed looks.

But now Neal knew that Mark’s first child must’ve been born before that one visit.

Diane had actually looked _very_ happy. And for the first time, Alan had looked proud of his son.

Perhaps the Omega was a temporary solution for Mark to feel more accepted. As the Alpha, he’d provide for all the Omega’s needs and the only thing the Omega needed to do was give birth to a child.

* * *

**{Mark Webber}**

Mark didn’t want to leave Seb at the end of that night, but he knew he had to be back before people noticed he was gone. Especially not the media as they would start speculating about his absence, and he didn’t want them to know about his little family just yet.

His beautiful Omega squirmed happily under his touch.

“Our baby’s going to be beautiful.” Sebastian said.

“Hardly a surprise with such a beautiful mother.” the racing driver said and passionately kissed the Omega.

“And you are the handsome and strong father.” the young blonde moaned. “Please, fuck me again.”

Webber didn’t have to be told twice and did as requested.

* * *

Once back on the paddock, Mark was even more relieved.

He hadn’t been missed by anyone from his team, and that was good.

It’s not like he wanted to hide Seb away from the world forever, he didn’t want to be _that_ Alpha, but he knew what people would say about him. He would be called a sexual predator, and much more words like that. Just for loving someone so young.

The racing driver met Seb while meeting up with some guys from Porsche in his summer break and Seb was just eye candy for the guests at the large banquet.

Seb was just one of many beauties living in the neighbourhood who were hired to be servers at a dinner for a lot of rich guests. And just like the majority of the hired group, he was just 16.

It was a very unusual chance meeting, but not one Mark regretted.

During that dinner, Seb was being harassed by one of the many guests and Mark pretended to be Seb’s much older and filthy rich boyfriend, in which the young German found solace.

They stayed in contact, though it wasn’t frequent at the start.

It had been Seb who’d initiated the flirting.

The Alpha had thought it to be good fun and didn’t see much harm in it.

Hey, no laws against _flirting_ with minors!

He hadn’t quite expected though that he’d fall in love like… head over heels. Every time he’d see Seb’s smile, over video chat or in real life, his stomach would flip and make him feel weird.

They made love for the first time the day after Seb’s 18th birthday, after Mark’s race at Magny-Cours. And in that moment, Mark knew he wanted Seb to be his.

He wanted that delicious body for himself, mark it and make sure the younger man was anything but attractive to other Alphas. And the _literal_ planting of his seed in Seb’s fertile womb had been the right move to make. After getting Seb pregnant with their twins Hayden and Liam, every other Alpha who’d been interested in Seb had given Seb a wide berth after that.

He’d bought Seb a nice house in Melbourne in a good suburb that was a walking distance from Albert Park and near enough schools and little playgrounds so his children would have an optimal youth away from the spotlight that his racing career would bring.

“You look well rested.” Rocky said with a wide smile.

“Yeah. I had a good night.” the racing driver said.

The race engineer gave his driver a knowing smile.

Mark shook his head.

He knew what people were thinking.

Ann wasn’t exactly keeping her crush on him a secret. She’d sent him a lot of lovestruck looks over the years since she became his manager. She wanted him as a husband, a strong stepfather for Luke.

Webber couldn’t fault her. He knew he was attractive, a strong Alpha who would without a doubt be protective of any children that became part of his family, a man who could sexually satisfy their partner.

No one would expect though he had an Omega waiting for him, who’d borne him children already.

He’d enjoy his home race, no matter what happened.

And after each day, he’d return to Seb for the night.

* * *

**{Sebastian Vettel}**

By the time the British Grand Prix on Silverstone rolled around, Seb was 3.5 months pregnant with his and Mark’s 4th baby.

The Omega had always wanted a big family, even when he was younger and didn’t know what he’d present as. That was also the reason he wasn’t disappointed when he presented Omega on his 16th.

Alpha men still looked at him, but they looked another way the moment they saw his babies. Alphas couldn’t stand the stench of another Alpha.

Sebastian was now walking on the paddock, dressed in an oversized Red Bull sweater, carrying little Adrian on his left arm and holding Hayden’s left hand with his own right and Hayden’s right hand held his twin brother’s.

The children also wore Red Bull merch.

Being at the circuit his Mate was racing on was different than watching him from home.

“Are we going to see daddy?” Liam asked.

“In his car, yes. And on those big screens.” the 23-year-old replied, pointing at the screens at the side of the circuit. Cheer when you see a Red Bull.”

Seb was just glad he’d be seeing his Mate again after the race. They were separated for long times due to Mark’s racing career and their twins were now primary-school age. And it was highly possible that they wouldn’t see each other until after the season.

Someone who was clearly in a hurry then bumped into him. The Omega had to let go of his older son’s hand to make sure Adrian didn’t fall off his arm.

“I’m so, so sorry.” a British voice said. “I should’ve looked where I was going.”

The German was faced with one of Mark’s closer friends: Jenson Button. “Oh, it’s alright.”

“You and your kids watching the race from anywhere?” the blonde asked.

“We have tickets for the VIP lounge. Hayden and Liam love that place.” Vettel replied.

“Ah. I would’ve offered you a spot in the McLaren garage.” the Brit told.

Sebastian smiled. “Thank you anyway. Maybe another time though.”

Then someone whistled. You know, that whistle that men do when they see a sexy thing? Yeah, it was that whistle.

The Omega turned around to see who it was, and he rolled his eyes when he saw that Spaniard Fernando Alonso nudged both his eyebrows at him.

Button pretended to blush. “Oh, _Fernando_!”

“Wasn’t aimed at you, Button.”

As the Ferrari diver left, the 2009 Champion gave the younger man a sympathetic look. “Sorry for that, he’s been behaving like that ever since he won his first world title four years and somewhat months ago. He’s become… more arrogant, since then.”

“I’m used to the catcalls. I’m just glad my Mate’s finally putting a ring on my finger.”

“Oh! Congrats!” Jenson said. “When’s the wedding?”

“February next year.” and Seb placed a hand on his little bump. “After this little one’s born.”

The McLaren driver’s smile went even wider. “Even more surprises! Though you look pretty young.”

“I’m twenty-three, don’t worry mister Button.” the German blonde said.

“Hey! Jenson!” another voice called out.

The Omega recognized the 2008 champion Lewis Hamilton, the other McLaren driver.

“You’re coming, we’re already late.” the dark-skinned driver said.

“Sorry. Got caught up in a conversation.” the blonde Brit said.

The 23-year-old waved. “Hi.”

“Oh. Well, we still gotta go.”

“Yeah.” and Button turned back to the young Omega, handing him a card. “Call me if you want to join in.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian then looked at his twins. “C’mon my little ones, we’re going to see daddy."

* * *

“You know he’s mated, right?” Lewis asked his teammate.

“The kids are hard to miss, I _know_ Lewis.” last year’s champion said, rolling his eyes. “I’m not going to challenge an Alpha, I know I won’t survive that. No one said you can’t be _nice_.”

“Some Alphas see _everything_ as a challenge.”

“Then I’ll just cower down and show I’m not a threat.” Jenson said.

The Alpha Brit raised an eyebrow. “Would you even let an Alpha fuck you?”

“If it meant not getting in any trouble, yes!” the blonde was easy like that.

“That’s new, but that’s the most extreme case and I don’t know what type of nutjob Mated the Omega you were talking to. Can’t be a very liberal Alpha, having three kids and one more on the way and all that so young.” the dark-skinned driver stated.

Button shrugged. “He said he was twenty-three, hard to believe though.”

“Well, that would mean he was at least legal when he Mated. I hope.” the driver from Stevenage murmured.

“It’s gonna be fine, Lewis, don’t you worry about me.” the older man said. “I know I’m a flirt, but I’m not going to be a homewrecker.”

“Good to know.”

* * *

Hamilton had his arm wrapped around Nico, his teammate back in karting. They’d been friends since they were 7, and not even their presentation changed the bromance dynamic between them even though the press believed them to be a secretly mated and married couple.

That’s what happens when one is an Alpha and the other is an Omega.

“Congrats to both of you.” the race winner offered, stretching out his hand.

Lewis grasped it first. “You too mate, you were dominating it out there!”

“Don’t let Fernando hear that.” the Aussie said with a wink, making the Brit laugh.

Both Alphas knew that their colleague wanted to be the most superior Alpha in history of F1 history, challenging the set records by the great Michael Schumacher, who was a Beta and therefor inferior to the Spaniard… or any Alpha for that matter.

“He’s an asshole.” Nico jumped in. “Even wants to challenge my ‘husband’ to prove he’d be a better Mate for me, which is so nineteen-thirties.”

As the other Alpha leaned towards the Omega, Hamilton got a whiff of Mark’s scent.

It was the same scent that had been all over the young pregnant Omega and his 3 children.

Mark had mated an almost illegal looking Omega and bred the kid three times?

Either the kid had been a willing concubine to flee his poor circumstances and let himself be bound to a rich childless Alpha, been married off by his parents to the highest bidder as breeding cattle… or the Australian from Queanbeyan was a much sinister character behind closed doors.

And to be honest, the half-black driver would be incredibly fearful if it was the last option.

* * *

Seb kissed his Alpha the moment he got home. “Well done, my darling.”

The racing driver licked his lips and gave his Mate a hungry look. “Do you know how delicious you looked wearing my sweater? And only I knew that you’re absorbing my scent into your skin and that you are growing my child inside of you. You’re mine.”

“Yes Mark, I’m yours.” and the young blonde offered his neck to the stronger man. Mark was one of those Alphas who just demanded submission, it was that air around him.

“You’re such a good slut for me.” Webber growled, nipping at the edge of that mating gland.

“Of course I am your slut.” the German said. “Such a big, strong and caring Alpha… you deserve a slutty Mate and future husband who bears you all the children you want.”

Mark then smelled the scent of one of his Beta competitors. He growled slightly.

“He’s no threat to you.” the Omega said as he slowly stripped. “I’m yours only.”

The Aussie moved his hands over the pale skin bared to him. The flesh was _his_ , his to mark, his to claim, his to see it so exposed. The Alpha inside of him was extremely hungry. The swelling tummy was the primary place his hands would roam. The pregnancy made him lust after his partner even more.

“How do you want me?” Sebastian asked, stroking his Mate’s jaw. “Do you want to take me right here as I stand before you? Perhaps on the floor, to dominate me and never make me forget I belong to you. Or are you going to take me to our bed?”

“Bed. Definitely the bed.”

* * *

**{Ann Neal}**

_Perhaps the Omega was a temporary solution for Mark to feel more accepted. As the Alpha, he’d provide for all the Omega’s needs and the only thing the Omega needed to do was give birth to a child._

This was the thought the Beta woman kept, until the very last race of the season in Abu Dhabi.

Mark had won the title, finding the pace where his direct rivals Fernando Alonso and Sebastien Bourdais couldn’t find it. He clinched that title 4 points ahead of Alonso and 14 ahead of Bourdais.

Naturally, the entire team was ecstatic because they clinched both titles.

“So, anything special planned, World Champion?” Horner, the team principal, asked.

Mark smiled. “I have way too many plans for the winter. I am going back to Australia, visit my parents and sister, spend the Christmas there before flying to Spain. Nando’s holding a very big New Year’s party. And… before we’ve got to go to testing, I plan on getting married.”

Both Ann and Christian were shocked.

“You’re getting married?” the Briton asked. “Didn’t see that coming. When will we meet the lucky one?”

“At the wedding, of course.” Webber replied. “I’m pretty sure the invites went out before the race weekend. They should’ve arrived at everyone’s houses by now.”

“Who’s on the list?” the brunette asked.

“Mostly obvious people. My parents, Leanne, his parents, his siblings, you, Nando, Jenson, Nico, Lewis, Kimi and some old friends from back in the days… the usual which you invite to your wedding.”

Internally, the manager knew she never stood a chance against a highly fertile Omega who was able to bear an Alpha like Mark every child he desired. But it still hit her like a freight train.


End file.
